My Father's the Governor, I'm a Cat
by Cowpie Surprise
Summary: [One Shot] Why don't you read and find out?


**This is an idea I got from Lloyd Alexander called the Cat-King's Daughter. Of course, I altered it to fit POTC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Koryna.**

**My Father's the Governor, I'm a Cat**

It was a horrible day for Elizabeth. She had had an argument with her father about getting married. She had persisted on marrying Will Turner, whom her father kept saying was a bad match. He then refused for her to ever see him again, and then at once ordered that Commordore Norrington be sent to talk about plans of marriage.

Elizabeth sat in her room, weeping horribly, unable to stop.

"Why do you cry?"

Elizabeth jerked off her bed, which was stained and wet from her tears. There, on the silken sheets, sat a tabby cat.

"You talk!" she gasped.

"What's wrong with talking? Everyone does it, don't they?" the cat retorted.

"I-I'm sorry. You just surprised me," Elizabeth stammered. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Thought I could get a bite to eat, but got chased around the house until I hid in here. Then you came in, and released a flood on your bed," the cat replied.

"Oh…" Elizabeth said.

"Koryna," the cat flicked her tail in greeting.

"Elizabeth," Elizabeth returned.

"Anywho, you didn't answer my question. Why are you crying?" Koryna cocked her head.

"Father has arranged for me to marry Commodore Norrington, and I'd hate to," Elizabeth moaned. "He's coming today to talk to my father about it, then most likely propose. Father's forcing me to say yes."

"Well, then," Koryna said simply.

"But I love Will!" Elizabeth continued. "Father highly disapproves, and, oh, I'm so upset!"

" 'Father' seems to be running everything now," Koryna said irritably. "You're a grown woman! What is he doing still bossing you around?"

Elizabeth just shook her head. "I'm going to kill myself!"

"And where is the sense in that?" Koryna said sharply.

"If Will can't have me, no one can!" Elizabeth said through a stream of tears.

"Well, you'd just have wasted your life!" Koryna muttered.

"Well, then I'll starve!" Elizabeth stated.

"Humans always have weak stomachs when they have a choice to eat or not. Your hunger will get the better of you!" Koryna snapped.

"Oh, there is nothing I can do!" Elizabeth wailed, placing her head back on the bed to cry some more.

"There is one thing that may work," Koryna said. "But let me warn you, it may break your heart from the answer you receive."

Elizabeth nodded and listened to Koryna's plan. She took her brush and made the cat's fur sleek and smooth. She placed a pearl bracelet around her neck like a necklace, and trimmed the cats claws. Then she took one of her shawls and wrapped it around the cat .

"I do hope this will work," Elizabeth said as she slipped under the bed.

Koryna looked down at her and hissed for her to be quiet as she heard approaching footsteps.

"Elizabeth? Are you in there?" Governor Swann's voice came in through the door.

"Yes, Father," Koryna called back.

Her father stepped in with a cry of shock.

"Elizabeth! What has happened!"

"I changed myself into a cat, Father," Koryna replied.

"Change yourself back this instant!" Governor Swann ordered.

"I cannot do that, Father. The spell is impossible to reverse. This is my choice," Koryna stated bravely.

"I'll call every physician, magician, anyone who may know the answer!" Elizabeth's father cried.

"That would be useless. The way you see me now is how you always shall," Koryna said.

"Dear, how could you! Commodore Norrington is coming today, too!" Governor Swanna moaned.

"So?" Koryna spoke.

Elizabeth winced under the bed. Suddenly there was loud knock.

"He's here!" Governor Swann moaned.

"Let him come, then!" Koryna cried out boldly.

Minutes later the Commodore entered. He stopped short.

"Governor, I cannot marry your daughter! She has morphed herself into some lower life form! Have you ever heard of a man being married to a cat?" Commodore Norrington protested.

"Well, then let it be the first marriage of a man and a cat. We may become famous!" Koryna spat.

Luckily, the Commodore stormed out, obviously refusing to marry Elizabeth. The Governor pleaded for Commodore Norrington to change his mind, but the Commodore was firm. He left without another word. The Governor had followed him to the door, then trudged back upstairs.

"Look what you have done!" her father shouted at the cat when he entered Elizabeth's room.

"Yet I am not ashamed!" Koryna held her head up high.

"Well, you should be!"

"But I'm not!"

"You just wasted a perfectly good marriage, leading to a wealthy life!"

"I don't care!"

The butler stepped in. "My Lord, there is someone here to see you."

"Who?" the Governor whipped around, hoping the Commodore had returned.

"Will Turner, sir," the butler spoke.

"Oh, send him in. He's got some money, hasn't he?" The Governor muttered.

Will Turner stepped in and gasped.

"Many said that Miss Swann was a cat. I thought it was all lies until now," Will said quietly. Koryna flicked her tail on the side of the bed, where Elizabeth could see it. Elizabeth felt her heart sink. Yes, Will could possibly also be ashamed of her and not love her. He stood there a minute, then took up Koryna's paw. "You look lovely today, Elizabeth. That shawl is beautiful on you, and that pearl necklace is wonderful beyond comparison, but only when worn by you."

"You're mad! Courting the beast!" Governor Swann cried.

"Yet you are the father of one," Koryna retorted.

"You're not going to marry her, are you?" Governor Swann moaned.

"Why not? Her appearance makes no difference to me," Will said.

"Oh…oh…all right!" her father finally gave in.

"You must give your word, Father. For I assure you, no one else will want to marry me but Will," Koryna said.

"I do, there!" her father cried now just hoping Elizabeth would marry at all.

At this Elizabeth sprang from beneath the bed and jumped onto Will. Will was surprised, but happy. Her father was indeed outraged, but he was always a man of his word, and let the two couple marry. Of course, Elizabeth let Koryna be the Maid of Honor, as she had made the marriage possible, and became their very own cat, to be loved forever.

**The End**

**Please review!**


End file.
